Malec One Shots and Prompts
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is just a series of 1000 chapters filled with one shots and prompts. I'm willing to take prompts and will give you credit! Thank you so much for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story I thought of. Basically, it's just a series of short, or long, (depending) one shots and prompts. I'm am so willing to take prompts and will give you credit! I hope you enjoy this and right now I'm only putting up one OS. I'll post more in a few minutes. Last night I wrote over 3000 words and used up a whole pen of ink. Wow. My hand starting to_ really, really_ hurt but I didn't care, LOL, I just kept on writing. :) **

**KEEP CALM AND WRITE.**

**You think I'm pretty without any make up one: (Yes, a line from Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. The song fits them perfectly!) This one is rated K+ but it does have a couple kisses.  
**

Magnus sighed, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He had taken his makeup off before going to bed so he had none on. He heard a knock on the door and, walking out, yelled, "Who is it?"

"Alec."

Alec! Magnus ran to the door and opened it, saying, "Where's your key?"

"I accidentally left it at home." Alec shrugged and Magnus smiled, pulling Alec into a kiss. He pulled away and noticed Alec staring at his face, looking fixated.

"Um, Alec? Is there, like, spinach or broccoli on my face or teeth? I don't eat those..."

Alec just stared. "Alec?"

"You're not wearing any makeup," he breathed.

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Oh no...I look terrible, Alec, I'm sorry-"

He was forced to stop when Alec kissed him. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Magnus froze.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Alec told him smiling. Magnus blushed.

"So do you," he whispered to the now blushing Shadowhunter.


	2. Chapter Two: Frosting!

**I am so mad. I can't freaking find my papers and I'm close to tears. UGH.**

**Update: I wrote that several days ago. Well, I found most of them! So. On with chapter two.**

**Oh, and I have no idea what I'm about to write- I'm just writing it, unscripted- but I have a feeling so I'm going to apologize just in case- sorry for any OOCness with Alec.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or Alec or the very glittery, "Sexy, sexy warlock," as Izzy once put it in...was it CoLS? Anyway, unfortunately I don't own Malec. **

**And if I did, what freaking happened in freaking City of Lost Fire would freaking not have freaking happened and I freaking could not stop freakin' crying and _yes,_ yes I _do_ have a freaking problem with saying freaking way too freaking much! _Freaking._ :)**

**Frosting:**

"Alec!" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"What?" Alec asked, yawning as he made his way from the bedroom, where he'd been trying to sleep, to Magnus. It was eight AM.

"Come help me," Magnus said.

"With?"

"Cookies!" Magnus did a little dance, glitter falling off his hair.

"Oh...wait, you're actually going to cook them? Like, not just magic them up?" Alec asked, looking more awake.

"Yep," Magnus said happily.

"Okay," Alec agreed. Magnus smiled, brushing his lips against Alec's. When he pulled away, Alec pretended to pout.

"Cookies first, kisses later," Magnus informed him, grinning cockily.

"Alec sighed.  
"So, what cookies are we making?" Magnus asked him.

Alec blinked. "I don't know, it was your idea- oh, chocolate!" Alec said, causing Magnus to laugh.

"Well, someone's in love with chocolate," he teased.

"Yeah, someone's else is in love with glitter!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus smirked. "At least I'm not inlove with food."

"Oh yeah? What about pizza?!"

So Alec and Magnus began arguing as they pulled out the ingredients- "Sugar!" Alec shouted, "and I told you already-"

"Salt and honestly, Alec, pizza is the best thing ever invented-"

"How could you? No, ice cream is the best thing ever. And _chocolate!"_

Once they had _finally f_inished making the chocolate chip cookies, the whole kitchen was a mess and Magnus did_ not _want to clean it up. At all. But Alec made him.

"Oh...wow..." they both said, looking around. They both had frosting on their faces because Magnus made some, insisting he wanted some on a few of the cookies and Alec had stupidly agreed.

Then Alec had started laughing and Magnus just stared, stunned at his kitchen- the chairs were sideways, the table a mess or flour, sugar, and milk and the who;e floor was a wreak. Oh, and both boys were covered from head to toe in flour. But Magnus couldn't help it and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Hey, they couldn't get any dirtier!

Alec kissed Magnus. "You promised," he said, and Magnus pulled him closer and Alec deepened the kiss.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving me the best day ever."

"I love you, Shadowhunter."

"I love you too, warlock, Alec whispered as Magnus hugged him.

**Oh, you all thought it was over? Wrong!**

Then Magnus stood up, pulling off his shirt and smiled, saying, "Well, I'm off to take a shower! Ohm, you'll clan up for me? Thank you, Alec, darling!"

He skipped away laughing, leaving a completely surprised and not at all amused Alexander Gideon Lightwood, just standing there, mouth wide open.

**Still, nope.**

"Close your mouth, love, or it'll freeze like that."

*Bang* The bathroom door slammed shut, cutting out Magnus's laughter.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

**Yep, now it's over. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**To Lanidays: Thanks!**

**To Anon: LOL,thank you. I was surprised, too. Well, got any prompts now?**

**This was not my intended ending, I was going to have it end with Malec cuddling and the cookie timer went off, but they fell asleep. I think I'll use it for the next one. I'm gonna try and post another chapter now! Or at least within two weeks! :) **

**I posted several other Malec stories, btw! I think I'm an idot, because I haven't written one single Clace story! **

**CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay, while I _really_ should be updating my stories that seriously haven't been updated since February, I found myself here, typing this up. I'd just like to point out, after what happened in CoLS, I think Let Her Go by Passenger fits Malec.**

** Oh, and, though not related to Lost Souls, Teenage Dream by Katy P., and Fireworks by Katy Perry, because Alec is so insecure. I can't wait to read City of Heavenly Fire and have a LOT more songs that fit Malec, including Every Breath You Take by Police. :)**

**READ ON!**

**Spider:**

Alec opened his eyes at Magnus's apartment and sucked in breath. Magnus wasn't in the bed with him but that wasn't the problem. The _problem,_ you see, was the giant, slow spider, crawling up his arm until it stopped in the middle of his arm, just sitting there now, doing nothing. It was black and looked like one of the deadliest ones alive. Really, what was it called? Alec couldn't remember.

"M-Magnus!" he shrieked in a shrill voice, eyes on the spider.

He heard running and a bang, and then the bedroom door burst open, revealing the sparkly warlock.

"What? What's wrong?' he asked quickly, panting.

Alec pointed. He was wearing a terrified expression, one only someone who was truly terrified would wear. Magnus looked and his face changed. To laughter. Alec would have scowled if not for the disgusting spider on his arm.

"Magnus!"

"Sorry...it's...just...I..." He was _so_ trying not to laugh.

"Magnus, get it off of me, get it off! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff, get if of of me, please! Magnus Bane, get it off, get it off_ now!"_

Magnus, still laughing, reached over and flicked it off. Alec sighed with relief but that was short lived, _before_ he saw _it._

The spider. Well, a spider. This time the tiniest one ever. Alec screamed, falling off the side of the bed.

Magnus leaned down so he could see Alec. "Alec," he said, "do you have Arachnophobia?"

Alec's eyes grew, but he shook his head wildly. "No!"

"Well, that was too quick. You _do_, don't you?"

"No! No. No! Okay...but Magnus, you can't tell anyone!"  
"Who else knows?"

"Izzy, Jace and Simon."

"Not Clary?"

"No, but I think Simon told her. I'm not sure though. He figured it out on his own," Alec said.

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Wait- really?"

"Yeah, you think I would?"

Before he could answer, Magnus leaned down and pushed his lips against Alec's. Alec pulled Magnus off the bed, kissing back...

Well, until. that is, he noticed the spider on Magnus's shirt, crawling up. He scrambled back, pointing, and sighing, Magnus shoved it away.

But Alec panicked, yelling, "It might be on me!"

He ran into the bathroom, looking into the mirror...

Saw a black spider on his face, not moving...

His eyes went wide...

He screamed...

And fell backwards, crashing into Magnus as the world went black.

**Well, this was an attempt at romance and extreme humor and I think it's okay. Let me _know_ what you think, please. It's just...I don't know. :) BYE!**

**~Linds. 3**

**Also, can I please have some prompts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yep, I'm updating! This chapter is called Magnus's Story. I hope you like it. Would you please be so kind as to review and not leave me to die, alone, forever? :)**

**Warning: BIG, yer small, spoiler for CoLS, but if you haven't read it, I suggest you either wait for this or grab tissues and someone to punch...**

**Rated k+.**

**COOKIESSSSS! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

"Magnus?" Alec whispered. They were sitting in front of the couch, on the floor, Alec between Magnus's legs, watching Project Runway. Well, Magnus was. Alec was staring at Magnus, watching him.

"Yeah?" Magnus answered, eyes immediately turning to Alec.

Alec bit his lip and Magnus must have noticed how he tensed, because he said, "What? Alec, you can say it...or ask it...is this about before I met you?"

Slowly, Alec looked up at him.

"Is this about past girlfriends? Or boyfriends?" Magnus asked him.

Alec shook his head. "No."

"Oh."

Silence. Then, "Who was your father?"

Instantly Alec clapped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. "No, I'm sorry, Magnus-"

"No, you deserve to know," Magnus said softly.

"Magnus-"

"Alec." It had been a month since they got together, after their break up. **(CoLS.)**

Alec sighed. "Magnus, I'm serious, I don't know _why_ that came out," he started.

"Alec, we promised no lies. We agreed to tell each other everything. "

"I know, and...I don't want a repeat of...then," Alec said softly.

"Me neither. Besides, it came out because I hide away, I don't tell you anything about myself and because you, like anyone else, get curious," Magnus told him, smiling.

"My father was a demon from Hell. When I was little, my mother hung herself in our shed, because of me. She was scared, ashamed. Everyone hated me. I was beaten, starved..." Magnus told his sad story, and Alec listened like a little boy, a disturbed expression on his face.

When Magnus finished, he looked at Alec, expecting to see sympathy. Instead, he saw love. _Pure_ love. Alec gently kissed him, fingers tracing Magnus's arms.

"I am so sorry, and I wish..."

"What?'

"Nothing, it's...stupid."

"Alec!"

"Okay, okay. I wish I had been there to help you and...I don't know."

Magnus saw how insecure Alec still was and reminded him he was only eighteen, whereas Magnus was 800. He kissed Alec.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

**Bad ending, I know. I'm sorry. I gotta go, bye! I love you all! :)**

**~Linds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is just another one shot I wrote a few weeks ago. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Fearless:**

_Magnus?_ the text from Izzy read. Magnus sighed before answering.

_**Magnus:**__ Yeah?_

_**Izzy:**__ You need to come over here, it's Alec...Jace drew a fearless rune on Alec and Mom and Dad...uh..._

_**Magnus:**__ I'm coming._

Magnus shoved his phone in his pocket, portaling to the NY Institute. Isabelle was standing there waiting, looking very worried.

"Magnus!" she exclaimed, her relief showing on her young face. "C'mon."

She led him into the living room, where Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Maryse, Robert, Luke, Jocelyn, and now Izzy and Magnus, were. Maryse and Robert looked shocked.

"Bane!" Robert roared. "Alec says he's _gay_ and he's dating _you!_"

Magnus glanced at Izzy, then Alec. "He is," he told Robert Lightwood calmly.

_"What?"_

"You see," Magnus went on, as if Robert had never interrupted, still quite calm, "I love Alec and he loves me."

The look on Robert's face was priceless.

"Yeah, it's none of your business if I love him or if we ever-"

"Alec, love, come on," Magnus said, sensing that Robert would not be happy if Alec finished, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out. He sighed. Fearless Alec was not good...

But still, Magnus had to laugh.

_The look on Robert's face was still priceless._

**So, you know, this was originally supposed to be a serious-Alec-told-them-he's-gay-and-gets-kicked-out thing, but it ended up like tis, soo...if you review, I'll check out your stories! (As long as there's no M.)**


	6. Chapter Six- Prompts

**I'm so sorry- as you can see, I was in a very...angst-y mood. But I hope Love, Puppies, and the others will make up for it. Read and review! Thank you!**

"Alexander, you are my night in shining armor."

**Love.**

Love, in it's simplest form, is beautiful.

**Puppy.**

"Alec, do you like puppies?" Magnus hesitantly asked on Alec's nineteenth birthday.

Alec slowly looked up from his book, _A Tale of Two Cities_, and into Magnus's eyes. "...why..."

Soundlessly Magnus held up a small black and white, curly haired puppy.

**Binding.**

"Alec, this spell is binding...if I complete it, we're bonded...forever."

"I don't care. I love you, and I want nothing more then to be bounded forever to you."

The smile on Magnus's face could match no other.

**Storm.**

"Magnus!" Alec cried out.

"Alec!"

"I-I can't see you!"

"I know, sweetie, just-"

Magnus never got to finish his sentence.

**Lost.**

"Hey, are you lost?" a very sparkly boy asked the boy in plain, black clothes.

The other boy blushed. "Maybe..."

Sparkly smiled. "Maybe I could...show you home?" he offered.

A small, shy smile lit up the other's face.

"I'd like that."

**Blind.**

"Magnus! I can't see!"

"Shhhh...I got you, darling. Don't worry."

"I can't see, I can't see..."

"I'm so sorry." A whisper. That's what it was.

"It's all my fault, Alec, I'm so, so sorry.."

**All My Fault.**

"It's my fault," Alec sobbed.

"No, no, Alec, darling, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault but Sebastian's."

"Yes, yes, it was! I was supposed to protect him!"

"Oh, Alec..."

**Broken. (Max's Death.)**

That's what Alec was.

**Useless.**

"Useless, that's what I am, useless."

"Oh, Alec, you are so, so much more. Wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful. But never useless."

**Which one was your favorite? I think mine was Lost, Binding, and Puppies. The dog in Puppies was based off my old dog, Curly.  
**

**Review!**

**~Love, Linds.**


	7. Chapter Seven- Prompts!

**Hey guys! I know I updated recently (well, it was Oct. 2o something, but updating this fast is a record for me!) but I really wanted to get this typed up, so here it is. These are just a bunch- okay, not that many- of prompts...that I came up with myself...but whatever. On with the story!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Malec Prompts:**

**Kisses:**

Magnus planted even more kisses all over Alec. He kissed his hands, then his arms, his neck, his forehead, his cheek, and then finally Alec's mouth, resulting in a very red- faced Alexander Lightwood...especially since they were in the park...surrounded by people...who were clapping...and Magnus was grinning.

**Cookie?**

"Have a cookie!" Magnus said happily.

Alec looked at the plate full of chocolate chip cookies held in Magnus's outstretched hand suspiciously.

"Uh..." Hesitantly, he took one, biting into one. He braced himself- for nothing, apparently.

"Wow, Magnus, this is really good!" he exclaimed. "Wait- did you buy these?"

"No!"

"Magnus."

"Ugh, fine."

Alec sighed.

**Pizza:**

"How can you not like pizza?" Magnus shouted. His boyfriend flinched.

"Um...because I don't?"

"That's not an excuse!" Magnus practically screamed.

"Sorry?" Alec didn't really see the big deal.

"C'mon," was his only reply.

In less then five seconds they were at Taki's.

"Hmm...no." Magnus pondered for a moment. Then, they were at Charlies, a pizzeria and sub shop.

"Yes!" Magnus smiled.

In the end, Magnus forced Alec- in his opinion, Magnus didn't really think almost doing it with Alec in front of the few people that were inside counted as _forcing,_ but whatever- to try pizza and Alec loved it.

"I love you," he said.

"Thanks."

"I meant the pizza," Alec frowned.

"Oh." Magnus stayed silent. Then he laughed.

"See? I told you you'd love it!"

**Hearts:**

One day, Alec found a piece of paper in his room on his bed:

'I heart Alec,' it read.

He laughed, smiling.

**Love:**

"-ove, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, lo-"

"Magnus?"

"What?" The warlock looked up.

"What's with all the 'love's?"

"Oh, nothing, I..." Magnus actually seemed at a loss for words.

"Magnus!"

"I was thinking of you and it just- just came out," Magnus said, blushing.

Alec smiled, crossing the room to kiss Magnus.

"Huh, because whenever I think of you the words sparkly or glittery or girly comes out."

"Alec!"

**Pens:**

"Alec, where is my bright pink sparkly pen with the sparkles on the top anf the antennas on it?!"

Alec: "..."

**Peru:**

"Magnus, why were you banned from Peru?"

"Who?"

"Peru."

"Peru who?"

"Magnus."

"Peru Magnus?"

"MAGNUS!"

"What?"

"Ughhh.

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry this is so short, I really have to go, Mom said I could finish typing this up quick. So, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me your favorite prompt, and remember, I'll take prompts and story ideas!**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my friend TheGirlOfThrones, who writes the most amazing Malec stories ever, and Mommysladybug, who is just plain awesome herself, not including her stories! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: MORE Prompts!

**Okay guys, I'm updating really quick for me! I'd like to thank Mommysladybug, for without her you would have not this chapter. :) (I've no idea why I said it like that...) Please review.**

**Coffee:**

"I love coffee, and lofty tofty, it makes me happpyyyyyy when all the skies are gray! Tooooddaayyyy," Magnus sang as he skipped to the kitchen, Alec following, a very weird expression on his face.

"Darling, what's wrong with your face?" Magnus asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Alec gaped openly at him, speechless. "I-I- well, what's wrong with your brain?" he retorted, and Magnus looked surprised.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. 'I love coffee, and lofty tofty?'" Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus smiled. "Exactly," he said.

"What?" Alec was completely lost. "What the heck is lofty tofty?!"

"Laffy taffy." Magnus gave him a weird look. "Duh."

"Oh. Right. Duh," Alec said faintly, shaking his head. "Suuure."

**Cold and Hot (Stealing the Covers):**

"I'm cold!" Magnus whined, yanking the blankets over him.

"Well, I'm hot so knock it off!" Alec grumbled.

"I need this! Give me MY blankets! NOW!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Alec?"

"No."

"...Please?" Magnus smiled sweetly.

"No," Alec told him. "Give me- wait." He stopped.

"What?" Magnus asked, frowning.

"I'm hot. HOT, Magnus," Alec said.

"I know," Magnus interrupted, and Alec blushed bright red, dumping the blankets on his boyfriend.

"So-so-" he stuttered, "why do I want the blankets?"

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Oh."

**Wedding Day:**

"Alec, what will our wedding day be like- OH! We could have pink flamingos, and doves, and a unicorn and horses and carriages, and lots of sparkles and glitter, and invite a hundred guests and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alec held up a hand. "First of all, who said we're getting married?" He blushed slightly at that. "Second, we are not having pink flamingos, and doves, and a unicorn and horses and carriages, and lots of sparkles and glitter, and invite a hundred guests and whatever else you were going to say. And PINK flamingos? What other kind IS there? Purple? blue?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And..you do know that unicorns...aren't real, right?" He looked afraid of the answer.

"Of course!" Magnus said, smiling, and walking out to the kitchen as Alec followed. "In your dreams," Alec heard Magnus mutter and opened his mouth.

"BUT we are SO having doves!" Magnus beamed and Alec sighed, shaking his head.

"Another day," he told his boyfriend, walking out of the room and away from the now grinning Magnus.

**Adoption:**

"Mags?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus looked up. "Have you ever thought about kids?"

"Um, maybe," Magnus said slowly. "Why, are you pregnant?"

Alec hit Magnus's arm, and Magnus grinned.

"No, I just-" Alec bit his lip and stopped.

"What?" Magnus asked softly. "Oh...you mean adoption?" Magnus tilted his head, the way he did when he was confused or curious.

"Well...yeah." Alec took a breath.

"Did you...want to?" Magnus asked, but Alec didn't answer.

"You know, I think it's a great idea!" Magnus said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Alec looked up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alec smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

**I hope you liked this. I'll hopefully be updating this week (yay!) so, look put for one within the next month! (Because my readers who have been with me since the beginning know that a week can turn into eight months in one day...I'm so sorry for that, by the way...**

**I think I'll make Adoption into a real one sit later! Which prompt was your favorite? I think mine was Adoption and Hot and Cold (Stealing the Covers). I swear I'll post a full chapter soon, as in a one shot, since I know these aren't that good. Again, thank you to Liz! (You should read her stuff!)**

**She LITERALLY gave me like ten paragraphs of prompts! How AWESOME IS THAT?! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Leaves

**Hey! Yep, i'm updating again! This is very small, only 113 words, not counting the AN, but I'm going to update again tonight, unless something happens, okay? So, no promises. I hope you like it.**

**Leaves:**

"What are you two doing?"

Alec and Jace looked up from where they were lying on the ground in the biggest pile of leaves Magnus had ever seen. Laughing, Alec replied, "Jumping in the leaves. It was his idea! He dragged me!"

Magnus smiled. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jace protested. "It's fun!"

"You two are so...young." Magnus smiled again softly. "I forget that sometimes."

Alec stood up and walked over to Magnus, shaking leaves out of his hair. He slowly reached up and kissed him, and Magnus could feel how cold Alec's lips were, and his hands, his whole body, but he didn't even care, he just kissed him back.

**I know, I know, this was stupid, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review, even if it's just to say this wasn't the best and you want an update now, okay?**

**`Lindsey.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Fireflies

**Hey, it's the tenth chapter! This is the shortest amount of time it's ever taken me to update/get to chapter ten!**

**Yayy! EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS! *Clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap* ...I don't know what that was...**

**Inspired by Fireflies by Owl City. (I LOVE them!) **

**Fireflies:**

_"I love fireflies!" Max shouted, running around in circles, arms up, trying to catch them._

_Alec laughed, watching his little brother, smiling softly._

_"Max, you'll never catch them," Jace called._

_"Jace, shut up!" Isabelle hit his arm playfully._

_"Whatever." Jace rolled his eyes, but they were interrupted by the most happy voice._

_"Alec! Alec, look! I caught one," Max shouted, looking positively delighted. Alec's smile, which hadn't disappeared once, gew bigger._

_"That's great, Max!"_

As Alec recounted that story to Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus, and his parents, all sitting in the New York Institute, tears slipped down his face, and one one side of him, Isabelle grabbed his hand, Magnus taking the other hand. Magnus grabbed Clary's, who held Simon's hand. Jace held on to Izzy's hand, who in turn grabbed her mother's, who took Robert's.

"He was the sweetest brother ever, and I miss him so much," Alec whispered.

"I'm sorry, Max," Isabelle said, crying softly.

"I miss you," Jace said, the tears in his eyes but never crying.

_And the boy never cried again._

"Well, I didn't know you that much, but...we all miss you. You made Izzy happy," Simon said awkwardly.

"Oh Max," Clary said, her face full of sadness.

Magnus remembered that day. He remembered how Alec's eyes lit up as her watched his little brother. And he knew they would never see that again.

Clary glanced over at Jace, and stifled a gasp.

The tears in his eyes were falling freely.

He was crying.

_And the boy never cried again._

"It was my fault," Alec said quietly, and Maryse choked back a sob as Magnus put his arms around Alec, holding him.

Robert didn't even move.

"I miss him," Isabelle whispered.

"My baby.." Maryse said.

Alec and Izzy sobbed, and Magnus pulled Alec on his la, shifting so he could hold Isabelle too, the pain for them evident on his never changing, immortal face.

"Max..."

**I'm sorry. I honestly am. Really. You can shoot me now.**

* * *

****Please review or I'll have to die! (Seriously.) (And you don't want that, do you? WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT- oh. Well, how nice of you! Sheese. *Shakes head* I SAID I was sorry.)****


	11. Chapter Eleven: Skinnny Jeans

**Hey guys! Happy New Years! I bring fourth to you now the eleventh chapter of this wondrous story. (Kidding.)**

**By the way, Adam Lambert, Queen (who are touring together this year!) and Bon Jovi rocks!**

**Wow, this is the shortest amount of time in which I've ever updated so fast..**

**Enjoy the chapter. (I had fun writing it, mostly the end.)**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Skinny Jeans:**

"So, Alec..." Magnus lazily moved one finger over Alec's face, making the younger boy shiver. "I was thinking-"

"Oh no," Alec interrupted, and his boyfriend narrowed his eyes, "that's never a good thing."

"It is too," Magnus pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes. "One, you sound like a two year old."

He smiled affectionately.

"And two, remember the time you thought it would be a good idea to dig up a tree in Central Park? That one officer is still suspicious of me, Magnus!"

The warlock sighed dramatically.

"Yes, well, I got us out of that one, didn't I? Anyway, this idea is better,_ much_ better! I was thinking you could wear...wait for it...skinny jeans!"

Magnus beamed and Alec immediately shook his head.

"No," he said, making Magnus frown.

"But why not?" he whined.

"Because one, I hate skinny jeans. Two, I do not look good in skinny jeans. And three, skinny jeans look horrible on me."

"Oh my God, you are not going into this thing again, are you? Where you insist you're trivial and ugly and all that?"

"It's true," Alec protested. "I _am_ trivial, and I _am_ ugly."

"No, you are not." Magnus sighed.

"Alexander, you are the most beautiful, amazing, perfect person on this earth."

"No, I'm not," Alec insisted. "You can stop lying, Magnus."

"Alexander. I was not lying," Magnus said softly, and Alec didn't even mind when he used us full first name, a blush spreading across his face.

Other then his mother- who would never call him anything else- only Magnus Bane could get away with calling him Alexander.

"Yes, you were. _I am not beautiful."_

"You are," Magnus told him, setting his hand over Alec's.

Alec hesitated before finally blurting out, "Even more beautiful then Camille?"

"_Much_ more beautiful then Camille," Magnus promised. "Alec, I love you. Would I ever lie to you?"

Alec only looked down.

"How did this conversation go from bright red skinny jeans to you being delusional and in denial about your looks?"

"Bright red skinny jeans?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, okay, red? Just plain dark red? Magnus suggested, and Alec glowered at him.

"No," he said firmly. "I am not wearing skinny jeans!"

Magnus pursed his lips. "And another thing- I don't know how you think you would look horrible in skinny jeans, because you would look hot in them. Not that you don't already, I mean, you do look hot without them."

Alec blushed. "If you say so."

"I do."

Magnus pulled Alec close and pressed their lips together, threading his fingers in Alec's. When they pulled apart, Magnus whispered, "Please, just once, wear the skinny jeans."

He brought his lips down to Alec's neck, and Alec gasped shakily, his eyes fluttering close as Magnus pushed him down gently.

And that was how Alexander Gideon Lightwood ended up wearing those stupid skinny jeans half an hour later.

(And looking hot while doing it.)

**Well, I hope you liked this! Let me know of any mistakes I made. Please leave a quick review saying what you liked, what I should change, and any prompts you have! I know what the summery of this story says, and I've decided to make this- or aim for and tragically fail, haha-one thousand chapters. Yeah, crazy, right? Can you even do that? Or maybe five hundred. Or a hundred. What do you guys think?**

**Follow, favorite, review! :)**

**~Lindsey. *Heart***

**By the way, awesome news- I finally got a phone! It's my dad's old iPhone, and it is an old version, very beat up, and I only get wi-fi downstairs and near the computer, but I'm still really excited!**


	12. I'm Not Creative Enough To Find A Name!

**Okay, well, this was supposed to be a one shot. If you guys want, I'll make it a full, separate one me know!**

**I hope you enjoy this, and I'm so sorry for taking so long.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Alec, I'm having another party here tonight and you need to be more...sparklier!" Magnus informed Alec, grinning.

"Sparklier isn't a word," Alec said. Magnus shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyway. You need more colorful clothes."

Alec sighed. Magnus grinned again, pulling Alec to his feet, off his couch, and to their room.

* * *

**Four Hours Later, Seven PM...**

"No," Alec said, arms crossed.

"But whyyyy?" Magnus whined, frowning. "You look really, really hot in those!"

Alec was wearing purple skinny jeans, a tight shirt and glitter on his hair. "No!" Alec snapped (but he was blushing). Magnus smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

Magnus was extremely annoyed. After half an hour Magnus finally got Alec to wear a bright red shirt- that clung to him, obviously, this was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn we're talking about!- and purple jeans. (But not skinny jeans, because Alec refused to wear those.)

"OOH!" Magnus clapped his hands excitedly. "You look GREAT!" he squealed happily.

Alec sighed, but he was grinning to himself.

"Are you going to be like that all day?" he asked.

Magnus smirked. "Yes, if you mean awesome," he said, sliding over to Alec and pressing their lips together.

Alec instantly melted into his touch.

"Mmmm," was all he said.

**Hey, does anyone here ship Troyler? Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley?**

**What about Klaine from Glee? Just wondering. **

**(TROYLER, KLAINE, AND MALEC IS LIFE!)**

**Please drop me some reviews!**

**:)**

**Lindsey. 3**

**Love you all!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sad Prompts (Mostly)

**Okay, sooo…..should I go hide now? Maybe back under the rock that prevented me from writing another chapter, which means that it was so totally not my fault and you guys shouldn't be annoyed or mad at me at all?**

**Yeah? No? Oh. Okay.**

**Weell...I thought I had posted chapter thirteen. I wrote chapter fifteen on my paper when writing it because I was so sure I had already posted that- actually, wasn't chapter thirteen the Skinny Jeans chapter? Hold on..oh, no, that was ch. eleven, sorry. Ugh. My schedule and stories and stuff are all jacked up. Either way.**

**I posted a new story called Innocent Man. It's Malec, and I posted chapter three today, so will you guys please check it out and review? Thank you and to several of my readers who have already read it, THANK YOU!**

**Party**

Alec glared around. Everyone was here, grinning and clapping- Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Maryse, Robert, and...Magnus.

Magnus was smiling warmly, Alec hid his face in his hands, and they all knew he was hiding a blush. Magnus walked up to him, pulled his hands off (revealing a tomato-red face) cupped Alec's cheeks, and whispered, "Happy birthday, darling. I love you."

**Khakis:**

"Everything is so...khaki," Magnus said, the distaste clear in his expression as he observed Alec's room, wrinkling his nose. "So- so tan. Except khaki is an uglier and more fit word for it. Tan sounds better."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Mags."

**Lovey:**

"Did you just call me...lovey?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus shrugged, flinging himself onto the couch next to his boyfriend. "You are British, aren't you? Therefore, I get to call you lovey."

He grinned.

Alec hid his face in his hands and tried to stop blushing and tried not to laugh.

**Jealousy (All For Love):**

"Oh Magnus," Alec sighed, taking a seat next to Magnus on his couch. "I told you before- I am over Jace. Don't you trust me?"

Magnus stared into his eyes.

(I'd like to apologize for what comes next. I'm so sorry!)

"...no."

And Alec's face fell, he stood up, hurt flashing across his beautiful, flawless face, and just like that, he left.

Magnus closed his eyes, knowing he did what had to be done, what he had- needed- to do. Alec could find someone new anyway, someone who wouldn't hurt him. Someone who could make him happy.

But it drove Alec away from him. He ruined them. He knew Alec wasn't coming back. He had destroyed their relationship.

And all for love.

**Why?**

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. It just- this wasn't supposed to happen. Why did it have to happen to him? Why? Why Alec? Why not Magnus? He would rather it be him then Alec. Why did it have to be this way, to happen to them- Malec?

He closed his eyes, attempting and failing to steady his breathing. To forget the memory. Or to let it go- but never forget..

No. He would not forget Alec.

But now...he let let the tears roll down, doing nothing to stop them. Because it was time to face the truth.

He was gone. He had lost him.

It was over.

Alexander, his Alec-

was gone.

He was dead.

**Broken Up:**

"-and Alec-" there was pause "- you have to admit it to yourself or you'll get nowhere. We are done. Gone No more Nevermore. I'm sorry. I know you love that poem. The Raven. Edgar Allen , like I said- gone, one with, refused. Broken up. We broke up, Alec. I'm...sorry."

And before he hung up, Alec was sure he heard a sob and the tiniest whisper in the voice mail he had left five minutes ago, and he knew he wasn't the only one crying on the other end-

"I still love you."

**(And just because I'm **_**plain pure evil**_…**)**

"I do," Alec said. "I will- I'll try. Give me another chance-"

"No," Magnus said.-

**-(And I think you all need this now..)-**

"And if I might give you a piece of advice: Avoid Camille. There is a war coming, Alexander, and you don't want your loyalties to be in question. Do you?"

And with that he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets- walking slowly, as if he were injured, and not just from the wound on his side.

But he was walking away just the same.

Alec watched him until he moved beyond the glow of the witch light

of

and out sight.

**All right, so which was your favorite and which was your least favorite? I feel the need to personally apologize for the last few, even though I did not write them. Those were the works of Cassie, from CoLS. So, there's my disclaimer. (I always forget to write that. The characters aren't mine either.)**

**But I did quote them here, so for that I apologize. But for all the crying and cursing me you may or may not have done? Oh yeah, no, I'm not sorry for that. ;)**

**I cursed myself too, don't worry. I also cried.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Question: Who do you ship more- Malec, Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, or Lukelyn?**

**Question: if a Shadowhunter is turned into a werewolf, can he still use runes?**

**Question: What is the rest of this quote, without looking it up: "Wait a second. _ _ _ to do _ too?"**

**The first person who can answer the last two questions correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and I will read at least one of their TMI/PJO/HP stories. And I will review.**

**Bye!**

**~Linds. 3**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Someday

**Okay guys, this is based off the song Someday by Rob Thomas. I love that so much, it's so inspiring and beautiful, and if you listen to that, you NEED to hear Little Wonders. I wanted to put the lyrics here, but since that is banned- a fact that many people tend to ignore or forget- I'll post that on Wattpad.**

**Also, should I make this a two shot? Let me know, okay? I'm thinking about adding in one more chapter with everyone's reactions when they read the letter from Alec. Also, I should apologize- I'm sorry. This is really sad.**

**(I'm also posting this as a one shot separately. I wrote this several weeks ago last month.)**

**My username on WP is Lindsey7618, and the same goes for FictionPress.**

**Someday:**

Alec stared at the paper in his hand, the one which held his own handwriting.

_And maybe someday, I'd figure all this out. Maybe I'd be better off somehow._

_But right now, I'm trying to make me get through the days. I'm hiding. I'm forcing myself to move on even though all I want to do is cry._

_And maybe someday I could get rid of all my doubt. I could live my life out loud. I could be happy._

_Sometimes we don't realize how good life can be to us. But lately, that hasn't happened. _

_I didn't want it to end like this. But wouldn't you rather you know when I die, instead of constantly looking back fearfully, wondering if this will be our last night?_

_I want to make it clear that I am not doing this because of anyone but myself._

_Jace, please, for the sake of your health, don't let Izzy near the kitchen in her entire lifetime, okay? I love you. You're my Parabati._

_Mom, I know you weren't- aren't- that happy with my relationship with Magnus. But you still accepted me. I love you._

_Robert, don't. Don't try to pretend you don't hate me. I know you do. You called me a fag. That was a big sign. I don't hate you, though. You made your decision, I made mine- this is mine. I'm sorry you can't understand things from my perspective._

_Clary, please, continue to make Jace happy. I know I was rude to you before, but...I really do love you. You grow on people. :) Help Jace watch over my baby sister._

_Simon, well, I know Izzy likes you. Youre a nice guy. Don't break my sisters' heart._

_Jace, watch Simon for me. Break his arm if you need to._

_Maia and Jordan, I like you guys. Or liked, by the time you read this. Watch over my family. Thanks for being nice...people?_

_And Isabelle…_

_Izzy, I'm sorry. I love you so, so, so much. You are amazing. I just don't know how I could ever survive without you._

Tears dripped down Alec face and his hands shook.

_Please, keep Jace safe. Tell Magnus that I am so sorry for what I did. I think what I am doing now is for the best anyway; I don't think I can live with the guilt, knowing what I did to him._

_I love you all. The only reason I'm not addressing anything to Magnus is because I know he hates me so much he probably wouldn't read it either way, or maybe he would just to spite me, to make fun of me, to show glad he was I was gone._

_Gone. It's such a funny word, isn't it? So many different meanings, unlike my life, which had no meaning but to protect Mundanes, and even then I was making no difference._

"_The cake is gone because Jace and his big mouth ate it all!" "The cookies are gone because we threw them away, as they weren't edible." "Alec is gone because...because no one cared."_

Alec put his head in his hands. No one did care. He had stomped into the house and through the long hallways until he got to his room, upset because he had started thinking about how worthless his life was. No one had noticed. And he knew they were all home.

So, he had figured, if they didn't notice that, they wouldn't notice him being gone. Permanently. And if no one tried to stop him, it was a sign. He was sure of it. It would mean he was destined to do this. To end this way.

_I am sorry, honestly. Iz, I love you. I do._

_Maybe I will tell Magnus one thing._

_Magnus, I love you._

_I never meant to hurt him, and I hate myself for doing so. I hope everyone knows that._

_Goodbye,_

_Alec._

Alec smiled softly, blinking the tears away. This was right. The only thing tying him to the earth was Magnus. And Magnus was gone.

He had lost him a long time ago.

**I have one thing to say, and one thing only- I...am so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so, soooo, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, sssssssooooooooo sorry. Sorta. Siriusly, I am. Ha. Get it? Sirius? Seriously? Siriusly? Siriusly, you don't?!**

**Trivial:**

"I'm trivial," Alec said, and it was more the way he said it then the fact that he had said it that bothered Magnus.

He said it like a fact; like he had known all his life; like the fact that he was trivial was trivial.

"Alexander," Magnus said firmly, "You are not trivial,"

Alec closed his eyes. "Yes, I am," he said sadly, without opening his eyes.

Magnus stared at the broken young boy in front of him, and thought, _I did that to him. I did this._

**Boots:**

"Magnus, I'm not wearing these,"

"But you wear boots all the time," Magnus whined.

"Combat boots, Magnus, combat boots. I'm not wearing those!" Alec yelled, pointing at the high heeled pink boots Magnus held in his hands.

"And to be clear, and I'll say this one last time," Alec warned slowly, "I. Am. Not. Crossdressing."

"You want me to die, is that it?!" Magnus exclaimed.

**Okay, well, I'm so sorry I've taken so long, again. But here's anoyter tiny chapter! I'll post more soon. Just don't actually expct it "soon," haha...oh. Not funny. Too real. Right.**

**Uh, I'm gonna leave before I get shot. Bye!**

**P.S. I blame my laziness on my doctors app (which was yesterday) and my period. Which I hace. Right now. Today. And yesterday. :/**

**Ugh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heeeeyyyy! I'm so sorry. By now you are all probably really familiar with my apologies, so I'll just get on with it: I didn't feel like writing, I was bored, I had some trouble writing another chapter, I literally just didn't feel like writing, I've been busy with my non-social life, annndddd I've been at the pool lately. So.**

**Hatred:**

Robert glared at Alec, who had to force himself not to shrink back.

"You," his father spat, "are an ungrateful, worthless fag, and I'm ashamed to be related to you."

Alec tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, but they fell anyway.

"Hey." Magnus strided up to Alec, glaring at Robert, "Alec is the most perfect person on earth, and if anyone is worthless here, it's you. And if you can't accept your son for who he is, accept that there is _nothing _wrong with him, accept that he is perfect as he is, the most beautiful, perfect person on the earth, then that is _your loss."_

He brought Alec's face over to his and kissed him right there in front of Robert (who, Magnus was pleased to note, turned a remarkable shade of purple), and Alec didn't care, he just kissed Magnus, and he _let go_, let go of _everything_. Once and for all.

**Singing:**

"Can't stop sinnnggiiiiinnnggggg…" Magnus was singing, and Alec was sure he literally _could_ _not stop singing._

"Magnus!" he shouted. "You are not in Teen Beach Movie!"

**Shopping:**

"Magnus, just get Izzy to go with you!" Alec complained, dragging his feet.

Magnus laughed lightly. "Remember how earlier you said rather rudely that I was acting like a three year old?"

"Yes," Aec grumbled, looking sullen

Magnus smirked. "Who's acting like the baby now?"

"I said three year old, that's a toddler, not a baby," Alec snapped under his breath.

**About the pool: Mom got us family passes, and I'm being forced to go despite the fact that it was seriously keeping me awake at night because I didn't want to have to wear a swimsuit. (Of course, I was the only one who knew it kept me awake, so…) Luckily for me, I was allowed to wear my coverup in the pool, so yay! Honestly, I really like swimming. I've been swimming before. I've always loved it. but I really hate wearing a swimsuit.**

**And do you know how many germs are in public pools?!**

**Ugh. I'm a bit- LOT- of a germaphobe.**

**I've been to the beach several times, and we've gone to pools before. I've also been in a few pools with friends/at family reunions. But not the point. I can't actually swim though. So, there's that.**

**Anyway, I just felt like complaining. Sorry.**

**Which prompt was your favorite? Please give me some more! I can always use more...despite the fact that I'm still working on the ones Mommysladybug gave me. There are a lot, and I made a promise to myself that I would do them all. every single one. *sighs* I'll never be done writing!**

**(I really do love the prompts she gave me, just to be clear!)**

**And has anyone seen the movie Spud, starring Troye freaking Sivan?**

**I'm so sorry this is short!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Unfortunately, this isn't a real chapter. I have a new one shot/story coming up and something to say so i decided to give you a preview so I could say it.**

**Here's the preview:**

"Alec," Isabelle said in a dangerously calm tone, her black eyes glittering, "if you don't give me my bag right now, I will tell magnus- i will tell everyone- your biggest secret."

Alec's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." he said, taking a step forward.

"Oh, I would."

Izzy grinned and took a step back. Alec didn't move. He and Izzy stared at each other. Then, quickly, Izzy blurted out, "Alec is-"

**Yep, that's all. :P**

**As for what I wanted to say- my mom posted two reviews on my account for the twelve chapter of MOSAP and Why?**

**I wanted to let you know so you didn't think i was going around on my own stories saying, "**If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it...if you're happy and you know it clap your hands! (CLAP CLAP!)"** and "**Why is Magnus so unlikable?  
Love,  
your mother."

**Ugh. Moms.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy:**

"You're...happy," Izzy realized, looking up at Alec in surprise.

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, Magnus makes me happy."

**Smile:**

"Smile, darling," Magnus called out to Alec from the dance floor. Alec made a face, stepping back.

"No thanks," he muttered, setting down in the corner.

He looked up and suddenly Magnus was there, his hair tousled and his grin energetic and reached for Alec's hand and started dragging him to the dance floor.

"Magnus, mo!" Alec panicked, dragging his feet behind, trying to slow him down and get out of his grip.

"Lighten up!" Magnus grinned. The song changed and Magnus shouted, "I love this song!" and started dancing to it.

Standing there, even in the midst of one of the the cruelest punishments, dancing (in his opinion), he had to smile, because Magnus looked so young and carefree and innocent (which everyone knew he definitely _wasn't), and he loved him so much._

**Mine:**

_"You are the best thing that's ever been mine," _Magnus sang. His version was even better then Taylor's.

(As if, though, really.)

Alec blushed.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alec," Magnus whispered, his voice breaking, setting the guitar down and sliding down on one knee, and Alec's breath caught in his throat.

"So, I have something to ask you." Magnus looked up at Alec through tears, taking a deep breath.

"And I hope you'll say yes."

**Sooo...who wants a full version of Mine?**

**;p**

**Which promo was your favorite? Mine was Mine. (Haha.)**

**'Linds.**

**Dedicated to MariferBtr. (On Wattpad.)**

**Dedicated to BlazingFlames22 for being the only one who reviewed on chapter sixteen and my amazing friend Aphrodite Child. She's read all my stories, even before she watched the movie/books.**

**Also, to the guest from chapter fourteen: I know, I'm sorry. :( Thank you for being the only reviewer for that chapter as well!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey guys! So, it's been **_**exactly **_**a month since my last update, and I am so sorry. I just noticed that it had been awhile and figured I had better update before you all found out which rock I was hiding under. This chapter isn't my longest, but it isn't my shortest either. It's a little over 1000 words. Please leave a review and follow and favorite if you like it! Thanks!**

**Note: **_**Crumbles**_ **isn't what it sounds like.**

**Nail Biting:**

"Alec," Magnus said, waving a hand in front of Alec's face.

Alec blinked and looked up at him. "Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking." He blushed slightly after, and Magnus wondered what he had been thinking about, but decided to ignore it. For now.

Magnus nodded toward Alec's hand. "You're doing it again."

Alec frowned tilting his head. He looked so adorable when he did that. "Uh, I'm doing...what, exactly?"

Magnus let out a small huff, reaching out to grab Alec's right hand. He waved it dramatically in front of Alec's face, exclaiming, "Your nails! You're biting them again!"

Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling a little. "I told you before, Mags, I don't even know when I'm doing it. I do it all the time, especially when I'm bored."

Magnus dropped Alec's hand. Grinning now, he seemed to be considering something. "Well," he said at last, "maybe my fabulousnessly self will just have to make you un-bored."

He pushed Alec down on the couch. before Alec could point out that _fabulousnessly _wasn't even a real word, Magnus's lips touched his own, and then moved down to his neck, and Alec let his eyes close and allowed his arms to wrap around Magnus's waist, deciding that, just this once, it didn't matter.

Not when Magnus was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, like he was the most special person on earth, like he was all Magnus saw.

**Pillow Fight:**

Alec squealed as the pillow hit him in the face. He snatched it off the floor of his bedroom, not even bothering to use his Shadowhunter skills to throw it before tossing it carelessly in Magnus's general direction. Magnus laughed and used magic to direct his pillow into smashing right into Alec.

"Oh, I don't think so," Alec grinned. "This is _war!_"

He lifted up his pillow and quickly calculated the angle of which Magnus was standing at, and then he threw. It actually knocked Magnus to the ground, ruffling his already ruined hair. He stared up at Alec in sheer surprise.

His expression was so hilarious that Alec burst into a fit of laughter, sliding down onto the ground, clutching the end of his bed.

Suddenly his bedroom door slammed open, revealing Maryse, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon.

"What are you two doing?" Isabelle and Maryse demanded at the same time.

Simon coughed, pressing his lips together. Alec realized he was trying not to laugh. Glancing over at Magnus, he didn't blame him.

Clary smiled, probably thinking it was cute. She and Iz were always agreeing on how cute he and Magnus were. The thought, and their situation here, made him blush.

Jace rolled his eyes and made a face, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"WELL?" Izzy and Maryse asked again, then both turned to look at each other. "Stop that," they snapped. maryse raised her eyebrows at her daughter. Isabelle folded her arms.

"Uh…" Alec was at a loss for words.

Suddenly Jace and Simon started cracking up, and Clary was grinning, a giggle escaped her lips, and Isabelle and Maryse just stared at them, momentarily forgetting their anger.

Then Izzy gave up and started to laugh too, and even Maryse cracked a smile (clearly trying to maintain her stern I-still-don't-completely-approve-of-Alec-and-Magnus face), and suddenly Magnus was by Alec's side, and they were kissing, and Alec was laughing into the kiss, and he could feel Magnus's smile, and everything was perfect.

**Killer Cheekbones:**

"You know, Alec," Magnus remarked suddenly, "You really have killer cheekbones." He was sitting on the couch next to Alec (watching re-runs of Glee, duh!). He reached his bright red painted fingers, the nails painted a bright red, and turned Alec's face towards his. Alec flushed dark red and ducked his head, but Magnus brought it back up,. "No, I'm serious," he insisted. "So sharp they could cut off Jace's-"

"Oh gods," Alec groaned, rolling his eyes, standing, and walking out of the room before Magnus could finish, muttering, "by the angel, Magnus."

**Crumbles:**

"You are beautiful," Magnus told him. "No, listen to me- Alec- you are the most beautiful, sexy, sweetest, tastiest thing I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. Come here."

He grinned. "I'm just gonna have to show you how delicious you are."

He brought Alec up to his lips and bit down. He had just started chewing when he heard a cough, and turned to see the real Alec standing there, face red, looking awkward and embarrassed.

Bits of the half-eaten "Alec" began to fall out of Magnus's mouth.

"Well," Magnus said eventually, his eyes bright, "I guess that's just how the _cookie crumbles."_

He grinned, swallowing his food, and Alec immediately choked and exited the room.

No one spoke of that day ever again.

**Singing:**

Magnus had been singing _all day long_.

First he had kicked off with every Adam Lambert song known to the world.

Then it had been Sam Smith.

Then Taylor Swift.

Then Madonna.

Then Ke$ha.

Then Queen.

Then some guy Alec had never heard of, and some girl group.

And then a few _more_ people.

Alec was getting really fed up and irritated with it all

"Magnus, for gods sake, stop singing!" He had finally had enough. "Can't you stop singing for just _one minute?'_

Magnus didn't answer, but he did stop singing for a minute. Literally. After a minute was up, he kicked off again with Elton John and Evanescent until Alec finally couldn't take it anymore.

Cursing, Alec grabbed his coat and paused, hoping Magnus would shut up. He didn't. He simply finished My Immortal and began singing Bring Me to Life.

Alec screamed and wrenched open the door and left, throwing himself down the steps, jumping off the last one, landing outside just in time to hear Magnus cackling on his way out.

**Can I just say that it is so sad Glee has been reduced to reruns?**

**Please review! Reviews equal a faster update! Probably! I know, I'm a bit skeptical too.**

**If anyone has any prompts, please let me know! Also, as soon as I find my notebook, I have some prompts from TheGirlofThorns, who's stories are awesome.**

**I wanted to give a shoutout to Hatt, who is just plain awesome herself, and her stories are amazing! You really should check out her stories Can Love Be Wrong? (which is AWESOME!) and Immortals and Maybe We Are Meant to Be. Please? I would be really happy if you read them for her! Alexandermylove's stories are also amazing. You should really read her stories, especially Like Real People Do (which is so good, like I can't even omfg this) too.**

**And FandomFics stories are just so good. I'm her BETA, too, so I get to see the chapters before everybody else (which is cool). Check her stories out! They're amazing, I promise.**

**Sorry for the long ANs. **

**Bye! See you at the next update, next year! :P Just kidding.**

**...probably.**

***coughs***

**Linds.**

**Let me know of any grammar errors, please. Let me know if you read any of the writers I mentioned above's stories. (Above's isn't right,, is it?)**

**What was your favorite prompt?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait. I have news at the end AN, so make sure you read it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Burned the Turkey:**

"Mags, I burned the turkey..." Alec paused as Magnus burst into laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny!" He tried to scowl but ended up grinning. 'You're mean, meanie." He punched Magnus in the shoulder lightly.

"I knew you'd burn it, so I got another one." Magnus snapped his fingers and a new, fully cooked turkey appeared on the table.

Alec huffed. "Meanie," he muttered again.

**Together:**

"Hey, don't worry." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek. They were staring up at the Institute. "We'll be fine." He tried not to sound worried, but he knew Alec noticed.

"My parents will hate me. They'll hate us. I can't do this," Alec said, looking terrified, and turned.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec before he could leave. "Hey," he said firmly. "We're gonna walk in there and wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, and we're gonna sit down and eat. We will get through this." He slowly kissed Alec. "I promise," he whispered, breaking away and pressing his forehead to Alec's. "We'll get through this. Together."

**I'm sorry it's short. I will be updating in December with a special Christmas prompts chapter. Thank you for still reading!**

**:)**

**Love you all,**

**Linds. 3**


	21. Special Christmas Chapter!

**I'M SO SORRY- I FORGOT TO POST THIS ON CHRISTMAS!**

**Christmas Is The Time To Say I Hate You:**

"I hate you," Magnus snarled.

"I hate you too!" Alec shouted, fighting to keep his tears in. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"God, I wish I'd never met you!"

There was silence. Then-

"Alec, I didn't mean that," Magnus said softly. "I'm so sorry. What were we even fighting about?"

Alec sighed, a few tears slipping down. "I don't know," he said. "But Christmas- christmas isn't the time to say I hate you."

"No," Magnus agreed, drawing the boy closer. "Christmas is the time to say I love you," he sang.

Alec smiled. "I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss Magnus.

**Food Fight:**

Magnus laughed as he threw a glob of mashed potatoes at Alec, who dogged and toss some stuffing in his general direction.

Isabelle was throwing cranberry sauce at Simon, who let it hit him just to see Isabelle's grin and then dumped gravy on her. She let out a shriek.

Jace was just randomly throwing popcorn. He had insisted they make some. Everyone had rolled their eyes- who wants popcorn on Christmas? He had made it anyway. Clary was giggling and throwing pieces of turkey at him.

Maryse, Robert, Luke, and Jocelyn stood in the doorway, observing. Maryse looked a bit shocked, Robert startled, and Luke and Jocelyn were grinning full-on. Suddenly Jocelyn reached down to scoop up some mashed potatoes and smeared them right on Luke's face.

He faked an outraged gasp and took some off of him to dump it on Jocelyn, who started to laugh and run backwards.

Maryse was looking at her like she was crazy until some stuffing was sprinkled onto her. She wrenched herself away from Robert, scowling. "Robert!" she all but shouted. "This is designer-"

She spluttered and spit out the food. She glared at her husband. "Oh, you little-" she lunged at him.

The food fight didn't end for another hour, and by that time all the couples were giggling and leaning against each other, even Maryse and Robert.

"That was fun," Alec mumbled, glancing around sleepily. "I'm so tired." He closed his eyes. ,Magnus began running his hands though Alec's hair. "Shh, go to sleep then, baby," he whispered.

Everyone else smiled. They were so cute.

"Me too," Clary yawned. She snuggled up against Jace, who locked his arms protectively around her. Pretty soon the whole group was asleep, laying in someone else's arm and smiling.

**Chairman:**

Chairman Meow watched as Magnus and Alec, his favorite, leaned forward and pressed themselves together. They always did this. Then they would walk into the room where Chairman liked to snuggle on the bed and shut the door. They wouldn't let him in no matter how hard he scratched and mewed.

Sure enough, Alec was wrapped around Magnus, being carried away to the room as Magnus tripped over some boxes of Christmas decor. Chairman would have sighed if he could.

Not again...

**Santa:**

Alec sat and remembered all the memories he had of Christmas. No matter how hard he tried, they all revolved around Max.

He remembered helping Max decorate his room for Christmas.

He remembered buying him presents.

And most of all, he remembered taking him to see Santa when no one else cared enough to.

He was the one who had made sure Max had a happy Christmas and believed in Santa.

He suddenly realized he was crying. The memories were so bittersweet. He hung his head, fighting himself to breathe. But then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, and Magnus was there, rubbing his back and whispering, "Breathe, Alec, breathe, just breathe, darling."

"He- he didn't deserve to die," Alec said in a choked voice. "It's Christmas. He isn't here. I miss him so- so much."

"I know, sweetie." Magnus's voice broke. He wanted to help Alec so much. "I'm here, okay, just breathe."

He closed his eyes, wishing he could just wish Alec's pain away. Alec closed his eyes and curled up into Magnus, taking deep breathes, ignoring the world around him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Ada if you are reading this can you comment on the past chapters please? I'll love you forever literally.**

**OKAY! Yes, Lindsey is back with another chapter of MOSAP! After three months! Yay! Please don't hurt me!**

**Warning: Barney is kinda a crack!fic prompt. It wasn't meant to be, I swear, it just happened!**

**Warning: this chapter is stupid and crappy but your dear author, who is very nice and should not be killed for taking months to update, decided she wanted to grace you all with another awful chapter to tide you over until she could write a real chapter (she just wrote this in five minutes)**

**Kissed:**

Magnus slowly kissed Alec, and in his arms, Alec felt okay. As okay as he could be when all he was broken, just broken.

**Dive:**

"Come on, Mags," Alec whispered gently. "You can do this.''

They were standing on a huge diving board, ready to jump.

Or not.

Magnus was visibly shaking. "I- I don't know, Alec-"

"If you can do this- and you don't have to, you absolutely don't- but if you do, I promise you can do whatever you want to me later. Except get rid of my old sweaters," he added as an afterthought.

Magnus laughed shakily and clutched Alec tighter. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

Magnus nodded. "Let's do this."

Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead and together, they jumped.

**Barney:**

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family," Magnus sang.

Alec snorted laughter. "Are you- singing Barney?" he asked incredulously. "Like, the song Barney sings to his friends at the end of an episode?"

Magnus held his head up high in defense. "Hey," he began indignantly, "Barney is the best purple dinosaur to ever have graced this earth-"

"He isn't real?-"

"Alec! He's amazing. All he lacks is GLITTER!" Magnus threw his hands up and danced.

Alec bit his lip until it drew blood but then he gave up and laughed crazily.

"Hey." Magnus paused mid macarena (sp?) and put his hands on his hips. "How do YOU know who Barney is and what he sings and when?"

...Alec slowly fades into the darkness with a blush...

**Okay, thanks for reading, please review, and thank you again!**

**BECAUSE GUYS GUESS WHAT WE HAVE 10, 835 VEIWS ON HERE YAYYY**

**Although I have over 25, 000 on my Sanubis story...**

**Thanks!**

**~Linds.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Babysitting:**

"Magnus!" Alec darted into the kitchen, looking alarmed. "Clary and Jace are on their way home!"

"Shit." Magnus picked up little Marissa, handing her to Alec. "Jonathan is in the bathroom, you put the kids to bed, and I'll clean up this mess."

He gestured to the toys and pots and pans all over the floor.

"Hurry," Alec hissed, then left.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

"Hey, guys, we're home," Clary called out, dropping her purse onto the table by the Institute's door. "Alec? Magnus?"

"Just a second!" Alec said loudly from the other room. Clary shrugged, taking off her coat.

"You two better not be making out in there." Jace snickered from behind her.

"Shut up, Jace!" Magnus huffed, entering the room. He smiled at Clary. "The kids are asleep. Alec sang to them and they were out like a light."

"Magnus," Alec groaned, cheeks red, emerging from the kitchen.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Alec sings?" He plopped down onto the couch.

"No," Alec said as Magnus said, "Yes."

"Anyway," Alec interrupted hastily, taking his jacket from Clary, "We washed the dishes for you. Marissa and Jon were adorable, and don't worry, they behaved great. Except when they smashed an egg in my hair."

Jace snorted and Clary bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said. "Thank you so much." She kissed Alec's cheek and hugged Magnus. "You guys should stay longer."

Magnus eyed Alec, his gaze wandering down lower. "Sorry, biscuit, but we need to go home and eat."

"We already ate?" Alec looked adorably confused.

Magnus smirked. "I meant a different kind of eat, darling." He winked.

Alec's cheeks flared, Clary hid a smile, and Jace muttered, "Gross."

"We'll be leaving now, I've got things to do. Well"- Magnus smiled- "_people_ to do, that is."

"Magnus!" Alec looked like he wanted to die.

"Bye biscuit, blondie." Magnus took his boyfriend's arms and dragged him outside, eager to get home and start the feast.

**I don't even know...^^ this started out as a humor-Clace's-house-is-a-wreck fic but ended up turning into...whatever this mess is. XD**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Linds. 3**


End file.
